Crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour ça
by Dadetine
Summary: "La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ne pouvait plus reculer. Une fois ses portes franchies, son destin était scellé. Les regards de ses hommes sur son corps la répugnaient. Ils lui souriaient, l'appelaient."


_C'est ici la dernière commande l'année 2014. Malheureusement, elle aborde des sujets un peu sombre mais ne vous inquiétez, je n'ai toujours pas écrit de fin triste._

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong> Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le récit est de mon invention.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour ça<strong>

* * *

><p>La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ne pouvait plus reculer. Une fois ses portes franchies, son destin était scellé. Les regards de ses hommes sur son corps la répugnaient. Ils lui souriaient, l'appelaient. Elles les ignoraient, alla voir une hôtesse du bar et lui demanda où se trouvait le boss. La femme, d'une taille similaire à la sienne lui sourit tristement avant de la mener au bureau de celui qu'elles appelaient couramment le patron. Arrivées à destination, la femme eut pour elle un mot d'encouragement avant de la laisser et retourner à sa tâche. La brune inspira alors bruyamment et avant de toquer à la porte, elle se remémora la raison pour laquelle elle était là.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elle revenait de son emploi à mi-temps à la boutique du quartier. Fatiguée d'avoir porté des cartons durant cinq heures, Hinata avait décidé de prendre cette fois l'ascenseur pour atteindre son appartement au cinquième étage. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le palier, elle entendit des cris et des bruits de casse. Elle se demanda de chez qu'elle voisin cela pouvait bien provenir mais compris bien assez vite que cela venait de son appartement. Hinata s'approcha alors rapidement et colla son oreille à la porte. C'était la voix de sa petite sœur. Elle pleurait et criait.<em>

_« Ne cassez rien ! Ma sœur n'y est pour rien. Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie ! Je ferais tout pour vous rembourser ! »_

_Hinata se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans leur appartement. Le salon était dévasté. Les canapés, fauteuils, tables étaient retournés sur le sol. Des verres et des vases avaient été jeté recouvrant le sol d'éclats coupants. Au milieu de ce désastre, sa petite sœur, Hanabi, agenouillée au sol, ses cheveux tenus par un homme cagoulé. À la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, il pointa son arme à feu sur Hanabi et demanda à son partenaire, également cagoulé, de la tenir. Hinata se retrouva alors en quelques secondes la tête contre le sol et les mains dans le dos. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, que leur voulaient-ils ?_

_« Bon, t'es qui toi ? Lui demanda celui qui maintenait Hanabi._  
><em>- Sa grande sœur. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.<em>

_Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'une gifle de son agresseur._

_« On pose les questions, tu réponds et tu la fermes. Ok ? »_

_Hinata ne répondit rien. Il la regifla, plus fortement._

_« J'ai dit, on pose des questions, tu réponds et tu la fermes. OK ?_  
><em>- Oui. » Opina-t-elle.<em>

_Hanabi s'était remise à pleurer. Elle suppliait d'arrêter de faire du mal à Hinata, elle n'y était pour rien. La grande sœur n'y comprenait rien. Celui qui semblait être le chef sembla percevoir ses questionnements intérieurs car, tout en tirant les cheveux d'Hanabi, il s'assit sur le bord du canapé retourné et commença à tout expliquer._

_« Tu t'appelles comment, la grande ?_  
><em>- Hinata, Hyûga Hinata.<em>  
><em>- T'es donc bien sa grande sœur. T'as pas menti, c'est bien. »<em>

_Il ordonna à Hanabi de venir s'asseoir à ses pieds et continua._

_« Et bien sache que ta chère sœur est une de nos fidèle cliente. Et oui, elle prend de la drogue, ça te surprend ?_  
><em>- ...oui. » Répondit Hinata après un certain temps de réflexion.<em>

_Elle se doutait que quelque chose chez sa sœur n'allait pas très bien depuis quelque mois mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Elle était à présent au courant._

_« Qui dit consommation de drogue dit achat, n'est-ce-pas ?_  
><em>- Oui.<em>  
><em>- Et qui dit achat dit argent ?<em>  
><em>- Oui.<em>  
><em>- Mais qui dit pas de tune, dit quoi ? »<em>

_Hinata, ne répondit pas. Hanabi s'empressa alors de répondre à la place de sa sœur._

_« Remboursement._  
><em>- C'est cela, Hanabi, tu finis par comprendre. Remboursement, un si joli mot. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne rouliez pas sur l'or, alors comment vas-tu faire, chère Hanabi, pour rembourser l'équivalent de cinq millions de yens<em>_(1)__ ? »_

_À l'entente de ce chiffre, Hinata eut les yeux ronds. Elle avait déjà du mal à payer le loyer de l'appartement avec son misérable salaire, jamais elle ne pourrait donner cette somme. Dans quelle galère sa sœur les avait mise ? Hinata entendit alors une horreur sortir de la bouche de sa petite sœur ?_

_« En me prostituant dans votre réseau jusqu'à remboursement, comme vous me l'avez demandé. _  
><em>- NON ! Elle ne peut pas ! Hurla alors Hinata.<em>  
><em>- Ah oui ? Et comment vous allez faire dans ce cas, car moi, j'ai une autre solution. On vous tue toutes les deux, on vend vos organes et on roule sur l'or. Mais je suis pas sûr que ça vous convienne, je me trompe ? »<em>

_Hinata réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle savait qu'ils en étaient capables et ne pouvait faire appel à aucune aide extérieure._

_« Écoutez, j'ai une meilleur idée._  
><em>- Ah ouais ? dit-il, narquois.<em>  
><em>- Oui. Hanabi a 17 ans, elle est encore mineure, ça risque d'être plus difficile que vous ne le croyez. J'ai 23 ans et plus d'expérience qu'elle dans la vie. Je me vendrai et je rembourserai ses dettes.<em>  
><em>- Hinata, tu ne peux pas...<em>  
><em>- TAIS-TOI Hanabi ! Tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça. »<em>

_C'est ainsi que son enfer débuta._

* * *

><p>On ouvrit la porte. Hinata revint à la réalité. L'homme qui lui ouvrit semblait la reconnaître.<p>

« Tu es finalement venue ? Ta petite sœur peut enfin retrouver son quotidien de lycéenne. »

Cette voix. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui l'avait maintenu et gifler dans l'appartement. Il lui demanda de le suivre et la présenta devant un homme qui aurait dû être à la retraite depuis de longues années.

« Alors c'est toi la fameuse fille qui va rembourser les dettes de sa sœur adorée. Présentes toi. Racontes-moi ton histoire, décris ton caractère. Je veux tout savoir pour t'inventer un personnage qui te conviendra. »

Hinata ne le percevait pas comme un monstre et le trouvait compatissant. Il s'enrichissait de façon atroce mais essayait de comprendre ce qui poussait les femmes à entrer dans ce domaine. Elle lui en était reconnaissant et se confia.

« Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga. Le jour de mes 18 ans, mes parents décédèrent dans un incendie de notre demeure, me laissant en charge de ma petite sœur qui n'avait alors que 12 ans. Je ne pouvais continuer les études, l'argent manquait. Avec ce qu'on reçu des assurances et des différentes aides, je ne pus que louer un appartement décent pour moi et ma sœur. Heureusement, j'avais déjà mon bac en poche ce qui me permit de trouver un travail assez rapidement. »

Elle s'arrêta, pensant qu'il allait bientôt l'interrompre et lui dire d'allez à l'essentiel mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Continuez, dit-il accompagné d'un geste de main.  
>- Je pense que ma sœur a eut beaucoup de mal à vivre normalement suite à cet accident. Elle n'était plus une ado normal, elle se faisait élevé par sa grande sœur qui n'était là que tard le soir car elle enchaînait des petits boulots toute la journée. J'ai appris il y a quelques jours qu'elle consommait de la drogue, je crois qu'elle a commencé à en prendre en rentrant au lycée. Et puis, elle s'est endetté et dois maintenant rembourser. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ruine son avenir alors qu'elle n'a que 17 ans. Je prends sa place et je rembourserai à sa place en me prostituant.<br>- Vos convictions sont belles. Seulement, êtes-vous certaines d'entrer dans cette voie ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.<br>- Bien. Dans ce cas, parlez-moi de votre caractère.  
>- Je vais être brève, je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, je suis plutôt discrète, assez timide et puis je suis aussi persévérante, je veux réussir. »<p>

Ces derniers propos semblaient plaire au patron. Il claqua des doigts et dit en même temps à Hinata qu'elle devait se mettre en sous-vêtement. Elle refusa mais il lui dit qu'il devait être au courant de ses possibilités. Hinata s'exécuta. Elle imaginait être seule pour ne pas trembler devant les yeux du patron et de l'homme à ses côtés et puis surtout, elle ne regardait pas leurs yeux. Elle savait qu'il parcourait son corps avec envie et cela la répugnait.

« À présent, laisse-toi faire. »

Elle regarda alors le patron en s'interrogeant. Elle comprit très rapidement pourquoi il lui disait cela. L'autre homme tâtait son corps en commençant par les jambes. Il remontait lentement, souillant toute les parties de son corps. Il voulut lui enlever ses sous-vêtements mais Hinata l'en empêchait.

« Ne te débat pas, prend ça comme un baptême du métier. »

Elle arrêta alors tout geste, ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle se savait à présente nue. On la touchait, testait la fermeté, la douceur de sa peau et elle ne sait trop quoi d'autre sur elle. Elle pensa alors qu'elle avait eut raison de prendre la place de sa petite sœur.

Hinata se tenait à présent dans un petit bistrot se situant en face du lycée de sa sœur. Habituellement, à cette heure, elle travaillait dans une épicerie mais le patron lui avait demandé de démissionner de tous ses emplois, elle n'en aurait plus besoin car il était certain qu'elle allait rencontré du succès.

Elle sirota son cappuccino. Elle avait toutes les prédispositions pour servir des clients fortunés : discrète, une peau lisse et douce, des formes généreuses naturelles, un visage de douceur et non vulgaire. Ces clients pourraient même l'emmener lors de leur voyage sans que les autres personnes ne se doutent qu'elle soit une prostituée.

Elle vit des jeunes sortir du lycée. Sa sœur allait la rejoindre. Le patron lui avait dit qu'elle commencerait dans deux mois, le temps qu'elle apprenne les ficelles du métier auprès de Victoria, une autre qui était habituée à ce genre de clients.

Sa sœur l'avait vu à travers la vitre. Elle courait la rejoindre. Hinata décida de remplacer sa figure désespérée par une expression chaleureuse.

« Hinata !  
>- Hanabi, pas besoin de hurler. Des personnes te regardent.<br>- Oh, c'est rien, lui répondit-elle en s'installant sur la chaise d'en face. Pas besoin de paraître heureuse pour moi, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.  
>- Ok. Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'aie proposé ?<br>- Un peu, mais je ne suis pas sûre.  
>- Écoutes, tu n'as pas à réfléchir et tu y vas.<br>- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cette situation alors que tout est de ma faute !  
>- Hanabi, si tu te sors de cette dépendance, on ne risquera plus jamais de pareille situation, par contre, si tu continue à en avoir besoin, je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrivera.<br>- Hina...  
>- Neji est d'accord pour te prendre en charge chez lui. Tu prends l'avion et le rejoins dès demain. Tu suivras là-bas une cure, je rembourserais tes dettes et on se rejoindra une fois tout sa terminé.<br>- Mais cette cure coûte une fortune, on doit utiliser toutes nos économies alors qu'on aurait pu les utiliser pour rembourser un peu.  
>- Ce n'est rien. Le patron m'a dit que je rencontrerais le succès donc il n'y a pas de problème. »<p>

Hanabi se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsque sa sœur lui dit rencontrer le succès. Elle voulait rester avec elle pendant cette période, la soutenir, mais voilà que dès le lendemain elle serait loin de leur ville natale, Kagoshima(2), loin de sa sœur, à Aomori(3). Elle avait envie de pleurer. Sa sœur lui tendit un bout de carton qui devait être une carte de visite.

« Tiens, tu as mes coordonnées dessus. Je risque de ne plus être souvent à la maison.  
>- Softness(4) ?<br>- Ce sera mon nom. Ça signifie...  
>- Douceur ?<br>- Oui. »

Hanabi ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Sa sœur le remarqua, se leva de sa chaise et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Cela allait être une période bien sombre dans leur famille.

* * *

><p>Hinata était épuisée. Elle avait du mal à marcher à cause de son entrainement du jour. Elle devait s'assouplir mais aussi se muscler un minimum pour être capable d'effectuer de belle démonstration à la pole dance(5). Ses muscles des cuisses la faisaient un peu marcher comme un canard remarqua-t-elle quand elle se regarda dans le reflet d'une vitrine. Elle soupira fortement, son ascenseur était en panne.<p>

« Hey ! C'est toi, Hinata ? »

Cette voix qui l'interpelait lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle se retourna et reconnut de suite Hidan, une de ses connaissances de lycée.

« Hidan ?  
>- Oui, c'est bien moi. Ça faisait un bail. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »<p>

Hinata ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était strip-teaseuse depuis deux semaines en attendant le début de sa carrière sous le nom de Softness. Elle trouva alors une alternative à la question.

« Hum, devine.  
>- Je dois deviner ? Tu étais plutôt douée en cours. Je te vois bien être devenue... avocate ?<br>- T'es tombé juste.  
>- Sérieusement ? Remercie Jashin pour cette grâce. »<p>

Hinata soupira. Hidan avait développé une drôle de croyance lorsqu'il était en terminal. Il semblait toujours être un fervent de cette religion. Si elle le rendait heureux. Elle relança alors la conversation :

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ?  
>- Je suis dans la police.<br>- Ah, je ne t'imaginais pas là-dedans.  
>- Et moi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te rencontrer dans un tel endroit et que tu mentes. »<p>

Ces dires firent froncer les sourcils à Hinata. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner le message qui se cachait derrière ses propos. Il se pencha alors vers son oreille et lui chuchota :

« Je t'ai vu au club, t'es une strip-teaseuse, pas une avocate. »

Hinata sembla soudain intéressée par les murs des maisons et boutiques qui l'entouraient. La pollution les avait rendu grisonnants. Ressemblera-t-elle à ses murs une fois la dette remboursée. Une forme étrange lui passa devant les yeux. Elle était de couleur mat et avait cinq membres allongés. C'était une main.

« Eh, Hinata, tu m'entends ? »

La brune revenait doucement à la réalité. Elle se rappela qu'Hidan l'avait vu à l'œuvre dans le club et rougit avant d'avoir des vertiges.

« Je... je crois que je vais rentrer.  
>- Non, non, pas dans cet état. T'es livide Hinata, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Viens, je t'emmène prendre un café. »<p>

Il lui la main et commença à avancer vers le café le plus proche. Hinata se laissa emmener. Elle n'avait pas la force de résister, et puis Hidan ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Il l'emmena dans un café à l'ambiance chaleureuse. On sentait la bonne odeur de cette boisson parcourir l'endroit. Les murs en bois clair était assortis aux tables et contrastaient avec le sol foncé. Les clients semblaient heureux et reposés ici.  
>Hidan tira une chaise, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'assit avant de repousser la chaise sous la table. Il s'installa ensuite en face, posa ses coudes sur la table et la regarda.<p>

« Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? »

Elle avait le regard vide. Quelqu'un avait découvert son secret. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Voir ces gens heureux autour d'elle la réconfortait assez, elle se disait que sa sœur devait vivre ainsi avec leur cousin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas, toi, fervent d'une religion ?  
>- Oh, moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. On va dire que Jashin nous empêche d'avoir des relations sexuelles avant le mariage. Je viens donc me renseigner un peu de temps en temps. »<p>

Elle l'avait écouté, d'une oreille.

« Hina, tu peux tout me dire. Ça restera entre nous. » Lui dit Hidan. Il paraissait sincèrement compatissant.

Elle lui raconta alors tout, sans rien omettre, dans les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui décrivit comment elle se sentait, comment elle s'était sentie. Elle lui confia avoir peur de ne plus être la même en en ressortant.  
>Hidan se passa la main sur le visage.<p>

« Hinata, tu aurais dû avertir la police. On t'aurait sorti de là.  
>- Et ma sœur, elle a participé au commerce de la drogue, elle en aurait caché chez moi quand je ne pouvais revenir du travail. Elle était complice. Tu penses qu'on l'aurait laissé s'en sortir sans rien ? »<p>

Hinata retenait ses larmes. Hidan lui prit alors la main.

« Tu peux te relâcher, ça fait du bien, je te promets.  
>- Non, c'est bon. »<p>

Elle ne laissa aucune de ses larmes couler. Elle décida qu'elle devait rentrer et se leva. Hidan la retint et lui dit dans un soufflement :

« T'en sortiras jamais Hinata. Et crois-moi, t'es pas faite pour çà.  
>- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! Lui dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.<br>- C'est simple. Si je te demande maintenant de m'offrir tes services, tu le ferais ?  
>- Tu ne devais pas n'avoir aucun rapport avant un mariage ? Essaya-t-elle d'esquiver.<br>- Pas si j'agis en aidant une personne dans le besoin, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Alors, tu le ferais ou pas. »

Hinata commençait à trembler. Elle secoua son bras pour qu'Hidan lui lâche la main et répondit après une inspiration.

« Oui.  
>- Vraiment. On va où dans ce cas ?<br>- Nulle part. Je dois d'abords en parler avec le patron.  
>- T'es en train de trouver une excuse là.<br>- Non, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je le ferais.  
>- Très bien. Je te dis à demain, j'ai mon dimanche. On se retrouve dans le petit parc proche de la mer. »<p>

Hinata lui fit d'un signe de tête que oui et partit le plus vite possible. Dans quelle galère venait-elle de se mettre ?

Le lendemain, une fois dans son lit, elle repensa à son échec. Elle n'avait rien osé, rien suggéré avec Hidan. Elle lui avait montré qu'il avait et qu'elle ne réussirait jamais. Et ça la rendait folle de rage. Si elle ne réussissait pas à se vendre avec lui, un homme de son âge, assez plaisant à regarder et sympathique, elle ne pourrait jamais réussi avec des hommes d'affaires. Sa persévérance se manifesta, elle allait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire et décida de téléphoner Victoria, une prostituée blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui apprenaient le métier. Hinata la considérait à présent comme une amie et trouvait que le nom qu'on lui avait trouvé lui allait très bien, quand on la voyait, elle semblait appartenir à une famille royale.

* * *

><p>Hidan avait envi de rigoler. Ce devait être la dixième fois qu'Hinata lui donnait rendez-vous pour lui prouver ses convictions mais elle semblait comme les autres fois être en train de chercher une excuse pour partir. Il voulait lui laisser faire le premier pas mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Comme à chaque fois, il la trouvait mignonne à passer d'une expression à une autre. Au début, elle était souriante, s'asseyait en face de lui avec grâce et mettait ses formes en valeurs en se redressant bien. Puis elle amorçait la conversation et lui faisait les yeux doux. Puis, une fois qu'il n'avait plus rien à se dire, elle semblait désemparée. Normalement, elle devait commencer à le séduire, à lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle était là mais au lieu, il décelait sur son visage successivement un brin de détermination suivie d'une peur croissante et se terminant sur une intense concentration. Puis, l'excuse trouvée, elle partait.<p>

Ses sourcils légèrement froncés indiquaient qu'elle était dans cette dernière phase. Malgré toute sa retenue, Hidan laissa son rire s'échapper fortement, ce qui eut pour effet de déconcentrer la belle brune. Elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
>- Tu vas encore t'enfuir, n'est-ce-pas ?<br>- Non, non je ne m'enfuirais pas ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de lui cacher ses rougissements.  
>- Bon, aujourd'hui, je t'aide dans ta tâche. »<p>

Hinata ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils étaient cette fois debout dans un parc ou le vent annonçant bientôt l'arrivée de l'été caressait les branches des arbres aux jeunes feuilles tendres. Hidan se rapprocha d'Hinata jusqu'à se tenir à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage. Il posa sa main dans son dos et remonta jusqu'à sa joue et lui toucha la lèvre inférieure avant de lui chuchoter :

« Ne me remercie pas. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa, sentant la surprise d'Hinata. Celle-ci ne faisait aucun geste, il la croyait paralysée mais il se trompait, elle posa ses mais dans sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache bien embrasser et se surprit à se demander qui était le salop qui lui avait permit d'acquérir de l'expérience. Cette réflexion le fit mettre fin au baiser.

« Tu as progressé, Hinata. On poursuivra une prochaine fois. »

Hidan décida de partit et de la laisser en plant. Sa dernière pensée l'avait désarçonné et mettait en doute les véritables raisons qu'il avait d'aider Hinata. Un verre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

De son côté, Hinata n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait juste posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres et regardé Hidan partir. Elle sentait alors son cœur battre.

« Oh non. »

Elle n'aurait du rien ressentir, cette réaction n'était pas normal. Elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

La brune était à présent sous se couvertures. Elle s'agitait car elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait eut besoin de se confier à Victoria et l'avait appeler. Quand elle lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était sentie heureuse de ce baiser et que son pouls s'était accéléré, Victoria lui avait répondu catégoriquement qu'elle ne considérait pas Hidan comme un client, mais comme un homme qu'elle apprenait à aimer. Et Hinata s'en sentait désespérée. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Il la considérait alors sous le rôle de Softness, une prostituée et non une femme. Toutes ses tergiversations lui rappelèrent que dans moins de trois semaines, elle allait devoir avoir son premier client. Hinata décida d'aller prendre un somnifère pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Hinata venait de terminer son show et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Ce qui s'était passé la veille lui tournait encore dans la tête. Elle avait fini par conclure que son comportement gêné qu'elle avait eut lors des dernières rencontres manifestait un intérêt certain à Hidan. Elle s'était rappelée qu'elle avait alors commencé à oser quelques gestes de séductions et puis ce baiser avait confirmé ce qu'elle redoutait, elle commençait à être amoureuse de lui.

Victoria lui avait dit que c'était normal. Elle s'était confiée à lui, il l'avait écouté puis soutenu et même proposé de l'aider. Son amie lui expliquait qu'ils avaient durant ces rendez-vous appris à se connaître, confier petit à petit de tous leur problèmes quotidiens, amenant une confiance entre eux. Hinata confirmait tout ce que lui disait Victoria, lors de leur rencontre, ils passaient chacun des heures à se parler de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis l'auraient fait. Elle devait reconnaître qu'Hidan l'amusait et la réconfortait bien souvent quand elle avait des pensées sombres.

Des mains sur son ventre la sortirent de ses pensées.

« C'est moi. »

Le cœur d'Hinata s'agita quand elle reconnut Hidan. Il était collé à elle dans son dos, ses mains allant de son ventre à ses cuisses. Il embrassa sa nuque pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille et lui dire dans un souffle :

« Que dis-tu de maintenant ? »

Hinata lui pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus de peau à parsemer de baisers. Hidan prit cela comme un oui et entama une danse langoureuse et sensuelle avec Hinata qui les amena à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans cette loge, profitant chacun de la chaleur du corps nu de l'autre.(6)

Depuis cette soirée, la relation entre Hinata et Hidan était assez particulière. Ils continuaient à se voir presque que tous les jours, se racontant leur journée et dormaient de temps à autre chez l'une ou chez l'autre. Des personnes extérieures les auraient facilement pris pour un couple mais eux-mêmes ne savaient pas comment ils devaient se considérer. Hinata ne savait pas si Hidan la prenait pour Softness et en retour, il ne savait pas si elle le prenait pour un client. Mais chacun étaient sûrs d'une chose, c'est qu'ils considéraient l'autre comme un être qu'ils apprenaient à aimer de plus en plus.

C'est en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours être réconfortée par Hidan qu'Hinata parvenait à attendre avec calme son premier client. En ce soir de juillet, elle allait prendre complètement son rôle de Softness. Elle ne l'avait dit ni à sa sœur, ni à Hidan, voulant entrer dans ce nouveau monde sombre seule. Victoria l'avait été à se rassurer en lui disant que ce premier client était un homme approchant la quarantaine et qu'il n'était pas un rustre. Elle lui avait dit imaginé au moment fatidique être ailleurs, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Hinata entendit des voix d'hommes soudaines. Elle y reconnut la voix du patron et imaginait que l'autre était celle du client. Elle pensait qu'elle allait réussir à attendre calmement jusqu'au bout mais son corps se mit brutalement à trembler entièrement. Elle ne put non plus contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et ravageaient son maquillage. Elle se leva et marcha pour essayer de se calmer mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver son cas et elle s'effondra littéralement sur le sol. Elle ne ressentait aucune force dans ses membres qui lui auraient permis de se relever. Les voix des deux hommes s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Ce silence procura à Hinata la force qu'il lui fallait pour se lever, et s'enfuir.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dans les rues du centre ville à courir malgré ses hauts talons et sa longue robe fendue sur la cuisse. Les passants la regardaient étrangement mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle savait où elle devait se rendre et ferait tout pour qu'on ne la rattrape pas.

Hidan se brossait les dents quand il entendit qu'on martelait à sa porte et agressait la sonnette. Se demandant la raison de tout ce raffut, il rejoignit rapidement sa porte et regarda par le Juda qui cela pouvait bien être. Lorsqu' vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata, il s'empressa d'ouvrir et de la faire entrer. Une fois qu'il ferma la porte, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« T'avais raison, Hidan. Je pourrais jamais. »

Il comprit alors qu'elle aurait dû avoir son premier client ce soir. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de lui dire avec un sourire :

« Regarde-moi tout ce beau travail gâché. J'aurai bien aimé te voir avec ton maquillage avant que tu ne le dévastes par tes larmes.  
>- Hidan ? Lui dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Comment je vais faire. Ils vont me chercher, moi et ma sœur et vendre nos organes.<br>- T'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura-t-il en la resserrant dans ses bras. Je vais vous sortir de là. »

Dans une maison typique à York, une heureuse chanson occupait tout le salon. Au milieu de murs de couleur ivoire et de meubles en bois d'acajou, se tenait une joyeuse assemblée. Sur la longue table se trouvait un bavarois aux framboises avec dix-neuf bougies. Une jeune fille habillée d'une robe jaune canari s'apprêtait à les souffler alors qu'une femme lui ressemblant grandement tenant la main à un homme aux cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière chantait à tue-tête le fameux « joyeux anniversaire ». Au moment où elle souffla ses dix-neuf bougies, le bruit du flash d'un appareil photo retenti. Un autre homme, ressemblant aussi à la jeune fille, l'avait mitraillé de photo. Elle riait de bonheur en regardant ce monde rassemblé autour d'elle et accorda un grand sourire à l'un d'eux.

Elle s'appelait Hanabi et avait eut la plus grande chance de sa vie. Elle qui avait plongé dans la drogue s'était retrouvée endettée. À cause d'elle, sa grande sœur avait dû entrer dans le monde de la prostitution, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne le fasse ou qu'on ne les tue afin de vendre leurs organes. Cette merveilleuse grande sœur s'appelait Hinata. Elle l'avait envoyé chez son cousin, Neji, officier haut gradé dans la police, qui s'en occupait durant sa cure de désintoxication. Et puis, il y avait l'homme qui les avait sorties de tous ces malheurs. Il s'appelait Hidan et était amoureux de sa grande sœur. Il l'avait sauvé de ce monde qu'est la prostitution et d'où aucune femme ne peut en sortit, surtout quand elle est amenée à rencontrer le succès. Avec l'aide d'un ami qui travaillait dans un milieu pas très légal, il leur avait créé à toutes deux une nouvelle identité, elle s'appelait à présent Hanna Darwin. Ils avaient alors fuit en Angleterre où sa sœur reprit ses études. Et aujourd'hui, on fêtait ses 19 ans, la fin de sa cure, dernier vestige de ce passé sombre. Enfin, pas vraiment, sa sœur avait décidé de s'appeler Yuzuki, dans le but de ne pas oublier cette période difficile qu'elle avait vécu mais qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Hidan, l'homme qui s'avérait être bientôt son fiancé. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil et elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il allait lui demander ce soir, après la dégustation de gâteau.

* * *

><p><em>1 : Cinq millions de yens est à peu près équivalent à 34000 euros.<em>  
><em>2 : Kagoshima se situe au nord ouest de l'île de Kyushu, celle qui est toute au nord à l'ouest du Japon.<em>  
><em>3 : Aomori se situe quant à elle au sud est du Japon, sur l'île principale. Ces deux villes sont donc complètement opposée.<em>  
><em>4 : Au départ, je voulais lui donner comme nom Yuzuki qui signifie lune douce mais comme ils sont censé être japonais, ça n'aurait pas fait très original, l'anglais s'est donc imposé.<em>  
><em>5 : Pole dance, pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas ce terme, il s'agit de la danse sur les barres verticales qu'effectue en général les strip-teaseuses. Quoi que cette pratique à tendance à se démocratiser.<em>  
><em>6 : Ou comment éviter un lemon.<em>

_Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup, mais énormément de mal à trouver comment j'allais traiter le mot "Prostitution" qu'on m'avait donné sans faire de lemon, sans salir ma belle Hinata et de plus en conservant le caractère d'Hidan. C'était une vraie colle pour moi... En plus, je me sentais gênée à écrire certain passage. Vous m'auriez vu en train de m'agiter sur ma chaise avant d'oser écrire certain paragraphe... je suis sûre que vous auriez été mort(e)s de rire..._  
><em>Sinon, ça plaît ou pas ?<em>

_PS : Pour les reviews __anonymes, j'y répondrai sur mon profil. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre réponse !_


End file.
